Unpredictable Kuroko no Basket
by thelittleluna
Summary: "Hey we're taking on the world, I'll take you where you wanna go. Pick you up when you fall to pieces, let me be the one to save you" - Various x Reader. [ONE SHOTS]
1. Aomine Daiki 1

Things had never been the same after Teiko. You had been Aomine's girlfriend since the first year in Teiko. It would be constantly silent when the two were on the roof, neither daring to break the silence. Only a few words would have been shared like "Morning", "Goodbye" etc.

Although you had tried to spark conversations between you, Aomine would only give you mainly one worded answers.

Sometimes you think to yourself, 'Is this how I should be feeling? Being scared to talk to someone who I love to death?' You felt like you were the only one trying to make an effort in this relationship.

"You're being silly [Name]-chan! Aomine-kun loves you!" Momoi would tell you.

Did he really though? Was this the way that you treated someone you love? Aomine was never like this to you. He used to be very affectionate. Aomine would cuddle you, give you passionate and sweet pecks on the lip, he would take you out to wherever you wanted to go.

"What happened to us?"

It was a normal day, the two of you up on the roof, not a single word spoken until you did.

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked lazily, his eyes still closed.

"You know what I mean, Aomine-kun," You murmured, sitting up,"Our relationship has been off ever since we left Teiko"

Aomine-kun? You never called him Aomine. He opened his eyes to see silent tears going down your cheeks.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," You tell him, wiping away your tears,"Do you still love me?"

Aomine opened his mouth but no words came out. The words were trapped in his throat. His voice eventually came back to him but they weren't the words you wanted to hear.

"I'm leaving"

With that, Aomine stood up. He felt like his legs were moving on their own accord. He wanted to say those three words but he couldn't. Climbing down the ladder, he could hear your soft cries. His heart kept telling him to go comfort you but his arms and legs continued down the ladder and into the building.

You hoped that he would come back but you knew he wouldn't. What you had was over now.

_All I wanted was for you to tell me you love me._


	2. Akashi Seijuro 1

"Hello pretty lady~ What brings you out here?"

As you were walking home from school, you encountered two teenage boys. Suddenly, you think back to your boyfriend's words.

_"It's dangerous for you to walk home alone, [Name]. Just wait until I finish practice"_

Now you really did wish that you waited until Akashi finished practice. After school, Akashi would practice for a couple of hours before taking you home. It would always be dark by the time you arrive home and you were too tired today to wait until then so you decided to walk home yourself. Which was a horrible mistake.

"Go away," You spat out at them, hoping that they would leave you alone.

One of the teenagers walked up behind you and grabbed you by the waist.

"Come on now, we're just going to go have some fun~" He grins creepily, leaning in for a kiss. You try to back away as far as possible but his grip on you stops you from moving as he pulls you closer.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?Don't touch her."

Never have you been more glad to hear his voice. The two boys turn to see your boyfriend, a dark look in his eyes as he glares at the one holding you by the waist.

"Get lost," The boy tells Akashi flatly.

All of a sudden, a pair of scissors go flying past him, slightly cutting his cheek.

"What the fu-" _Punch. _The other boy watched as his friend went flying into the wall.

"I thought I said not to touch my girlfriend," Akashi glares, pulling you behind him. With one glance at the other boy, he sends the boy running.

"Seijuro-kun, thank you for saving me," You say, giving him a hug.

"You idiot, I told you to wait for me," Akashi mutters, closing his eyes and resting his head on the crook of your neck.

You smile as the two of you stay in that position in a while. You knew he was worried about you.

"I'm sorry Seijuro-kun, I'll wait for you next time," You promise him and you feel him relax.

"Good. You know I don't like being disobeyed. And no one gets to touch you but me"


	3. Kise Ryota 1

** ! R**

* * *

_Be careful at night._

It was such a pain. Moving schools halfway through out the year.

To a whole new town too!

An incredible creepy town as well. When you moved into your new home, You would hear people in your neighbourhood conversing to one another about rumours of people mysteriously disappearing at night.

"I heard it was because vampires are kidnapping people for their blood!"

You rolled your eyes as you walked down the halls of Kaijo High.

"Idiots," You muttered,"There's no such thing as vampires"

"Oh~?"

You shrieked when you felt a hot breath blow against your ear. Turning around, your [E/C] orbs meet gold coloured ones.

"So you don't believe in vampires?" He asked you.

You shook your head and he opened his mouth to say something else. Before he could, suddenly he was on the ground, a foot on his back.

"Kise, how many times have I told you to stop harassing people?" The black headed boy asked, annoyed.

"Eh? I wasn't harassing her!" Kise pouted.

"Whatever, let's go. We have practice," The other boy muttered before walking off.

"Hai, hai," Kise sighed before turning to you,"I'll see you around, [Name]cchi"

First of all, how did he know your name? And second, [Name]cchi?

Kise turned around to follow his friend before stopping and looking over his shoulder,"By the way, I suggest you don't stay out too late at night. You never know what you might find in the dark"

"Kise!"

"I'm coming, Kasamatsu-sempai!"

You watched as the strange boy left with his friend. He was trying to scare you, right? Of course he was.

'What a creep' You thought to yourself

-

You lost track of time and before you knew it, it was dark outside.

That's what you get for studying for some stupid class in the library. You sighed, packing up your things and heading out. You knew it was dangerous walking alone at night so you decided to take a shortcut back to your house.

It was a small dark alleyway that would take you back home five minutes faster than the normal way. Halfway through the alleyway, you heard a groan and your head snapped towards the sound.

"H-Help...!"

You felt your heart beating faster as you decided whether or not to ignore it and keep walking or going over to see what it was. Your curiosity got the better of you and you found yourself walking to where you heard the small plea.

"H-Hello..?" You whispered out, as you walked closer and closer.

Suddenly, you meet a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Oh, it's [Name]cchi," He chuckled, stepping out of the darker parts of the alleyway.

Your eyes widened as you skimmed over him.

Blood.

You looked down at his hand, to find it clutching a man's collar. His neck was exposed and there were two holes in his neck. You watched as Kise drop the man and walk towards you. You take two steps backwards, not wanting to get near him.

"V-Vampire," You choke out.

Kise chuckled again, wiping the blood off his mouth with his sleeve,"Oh~? Do you believe in them now?"

Another step forward. Another step backwards.

The same routine happened until you found yourself hitting a wall.

"S-Stay away from m-me!"

"You're so beautiful, [Name]cchi," Kise smiled at you, his fangs showing,"I wonder if you taste as nice as you look"

_You never know what you might find._


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi 1

Murasakibara usually wasn't one to care much about anything other than sweets. Until he met a certain girl.

[Name] [Last Name].

Before he met her, he used to think girls were annoying. Well, the girls in his school at least. [Name] was different though and he soon grew fond of her.

[Name] was popular in school, which Murasakibara did not like. He didn't want guys to stare lustfully at you. He wanted you all to himself and somehow, someone answered his prayers when one day, [Name] confessed to him and he was more than happy.

Murasakibara felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he watched some guy flirt with _his _girlfriend, swirling his lollipop in his mouth.

He could tell that you were getting a bit creeped out with how friendly this guy was getting with you as you would smile awkwardly and look around the class room for someone to save you from the conversation.

"You know, I don't know why you're dating that tall guy," The guy says and you turn to look at him.

"Because I like him?" You raise an eyebrow.

The guy merely scoffs,"Why would you? He's a big baby who's obsessed with sweets. You can honestly do better"

Suddenly, a snap is heard and he feels an ominous aura behind him and he turned around to see Murasakibara glaring down at him.

"What did you say?" Murasakibara asked, darkly.

The guy gulped,"N-nothing!"

Before anything else could happen, the guy quickly walks off and Murasakibara's dark aura is immediately gone as he sits down in the seat beside you and pulls you onto his lap, cuddling you.

"[Name]-chin is mine only"


End file.
